Doctor Uchihas Love Examination
by Black Mithrandir
Summary: El doctor Uchiha Sasuke siempre està ocupado. ya sea en el dìa o en la noche... y esa noche lleva a cabo un muy exhaustivo y profundo analisis Quel Resume !


**Doctor Uchiha´s love examination**

Por:

Aghata Malfoy Uchiha

**Advertencia: **

SASUNARU- BoyXBoy YAOI

Así que alérgicos a este género. Stay away, then.

**Disclaimers:**

Esto es una pequeña adaptación del manga "Dr. Yagami´s love examination- Yagami doctor no Ai no Shinsatsushitsu de Haruka Mikami.

Lo pueden encontrar en Ma, como uno de los capítulos extras de 17 Boyz.

Ahh!! Eso es lo que pasa cuando una anda divagando. Jejejej n.n

-divagando? Tú!! Mentirosa-reentiéndase el tono sarcástico de Yam ¬__¬

-u_u

Pasen a leer.!!

__________________

Clínica Uchiha

Día y noche el doctor Uchiha esta ocupado… De hecho casi todas las noches lleva a cabo una exhaustiva revisión especial.

Detrás de la puerta, donde se lee el nombre del doctor. Tan sólo se oyen unos jadeos, gemiditos…

-ah doctor Uchiha- gimió Naruto al sentir cómo exploraba su cuerpo con las manos.

-Cualquiera se escandalizaría si lo supiera-admitió un pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- Porque tú eres un inocente y respetable enfermero, Naruto. Siempre cuidando y procurando el bienestar de los enfermos... pero parece ser que te gusta vestir como una putita- dijo abriendo el uniforme de enfermero y observó su cuerpo con tan sólo unas medias y ligero. No llevaba ropa interior y estaba tan duro como él mismo.

"_Que disfraz tan pervertido_", pensó el doctor.

El rostro moreno del muchachito rubio, estaba rojo. Temblaba...

-Durante el día, eres una persona completamente diferente.

_Descaradamente erecto_- tomo su erección entre sus manos y acaricio la punta.

Haciendo al rubio jadear y temblar...

-Eres tan hermoso, mi lindo enfermero-tomó una de sus tetillas entre sus labios y la chupò con fuerza.

-Ahhh Nahhh Màs doctor. Màs, justo allì- exclamò Naruto

-eres un chico muy travieso- lo arrojó a la pequeña cama y se colocó entre sus piernas- que tenemos aquí- miro el pequeño tapón que cubría la entrada rosada de su enfermero.- ¿Has estado trabajando con algo como eso dentro de ti?

Es deliciosamente erótico, pero no debes fantasear en el trabajo...

Naruto desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

-Y-yo lo siento, no pude evitarlo-contestó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-No podemos permitirle a tu cuerpo ser tan terco ¿verdad?

Tendré que disciplinarte, Naruto

-N-no lo saque tan rápido. Me voy-y a...Ahhhh - soltó un grito y el liquido blanco saltó a la bata impecablemente blanca del doctor Uchiha

-Mira que atreverte a ensuaciar toda mi bata. Que niño tan atrevido- sostenía el pequeño vibrador entre sus manos y miraba a Naruto de una manera depredadora... luego devoro su boca en un beso intenso y cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva caía sobre la barbilla de Naruto.

-Mmmm Mmmm

-Un niño como tú ...- se oyó como se bajaba la cremallera-... necesita ser castigado con una inyeccion...

-Ah...doctor Sasuke... Por favor dése prisa e inyécteme profundamente...-se dio la vuelta y le mostró desvergonzadamente sus nalgas perfectas y su entrada, aun húmeda y rosada...

-Te voy a inyectar esto muy dentro en tu culo !- dijo mientras introducía su erección en su entrada y lo embistió con fuerza.

Naruto soltó un grito de dolor, que después se fue convirtiendo en jadeos y gemidos de absoluto placer...

-Ahhh Doctor Sasuke ... es tan grande... lo amo...- mientras sentía como iba enterrándose dentro de el.

-¿Solo eso? Enfermero travieso...

-Ahhh!!!!

-Ahh Ahhh N-no doctor Uchiha, yo... No hay nadie más que usted para mí... Lo amo...

-Yo también te amo, enfermero Naruto- dijo mientras lo seguía embistiendo y masturbando al mismo tiempo...

_Y la exhaustiva revisión continúo durante toda la noche..._

Snsnsnssnsnsnsnnsnsnsnsnssnnssnsnsnsn

Bueno gente es mi primera adaptación y como dije al prncipio pueden encontrar el original en mangafox . com

Ya saben. Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte.

Y sobre todo si les agradò mi pequeña traducción y si es posible darle alguna otra Inter....

Ya saben y se cuidan...

Este pequeño es mi chiki-agradecimiento a todas las chicas que escriben Drarry y Sasunaru para mi diversión y perversión personal...

Saluditos y se cuidan y nos vemos pronto...

u-u


End file.
